moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Belko Industries
office.]] Belko Industries is a fictional business featured in the 2016 thriller film The Belko Experiment. It served as the primary setting for the film. Belko Industries presents itself as a non-profit organization that coordinates staffing and employment for major clients. They maintained a remote office in Bogotá, Colombia, which was led by the company's Chief Operating Officer, Barry Norris. The Bogotáoffice was actually a front for a mysterious organization that engineered social experiments across the globe. Whether the higher executives at Belko were aware of this connection has not been made clear. Barry Norris, at the very least, was unaware of the bizarre and gruesome agenda of the mysterious puppet masters that held Belko's Bogotá office under its sway. In addition to its high security measures, Belko took an additional step in placing alleged tracking devices in all of its employees. The reason behind this was cited as a means of finding individuals who may fall victim to kidnapping, as there was a high rate of such occurrences in the city. The tracking devices however, were actually explosive implants. Only American workers were outfitted with such devices. In the early morning hours of a routine day, there was a strong military presence at the Bogotá site. All non-American employees were made to turn away and go home (coincidentally, these were also the employees who did not have tracer implants). Although this was a matter of some curiosity amongst the rest of the staff, the Belko people continued on with their day. Without warning, a mysterious voice came over the intercom system, instructing everybody in the building to kill two of their co-workers. The manner in which this was to be accomplished was left at their own discretion. Failure to comply would result in a larger number of deaths. At first, most people took this to be some sort of grim joke, but the threat became surprisingly real as steel shutters sealed up all of the windows and exits to the building, and the air ventilation system was shut off. When the deadline for the first set of instructions passed without a death toll, four employees suddenly had their head implants explode, killing them. After this, a second set of instructions came through the PA system. The surviving members of the group had to kill thirty employees, or else sixty employees would be randomly executed. As tensions rose, people began to choose sides between who would be willing to play along with this twisted game, and who thought that alternative measures could be found. One party went to the roof and tried stringing banners off the side of the building, with written warnings that they were being held hostage. Another group, led by Barry Norris himself, realized that the most practical outcome was to do as instructed. Norris himself began systematically executing office workers who were above a certain age, or did not have fully grown children. In short order, chaos ensued, as some people began fleeing for their lives. Others succumbed to panic, resulting in a few accidental deaths, and still others were murdered deliberately. The final set of instructions piped through the PA system, indicating that whoever has the highest body count by the end of this affair would be allowed to survive. By this point, Barry Norris, and a violent and socially awkward executive named Wendell Dukes were in the lead. Duke was ultimately killed by his own administrative assistant, Leandra Florez, who hacked away at his head with the blade from a paper cutter. One of the workers, Mike Milch, was desperate to find a non-violent way out of the situation, but even he had to rise up to defend himself, ultimately beating Barry Norris to death with a tape dispenser. This made Mike the sole survivor of the massacre, and he was allowed to exit the building. Points of interest ; Belko hangar: On the same property as the Belko Industries office building, there was an aircraft hangar as well, which was staffed with military personnel. This was where the officiators of the Belko Experiment set up shop, which included audio and video monitoring surveillance systems of every room in the Belko building. The hangar itself was buttressed by a guard's station and manned by armed personnel. After Mike Milch survived the massacre inside the building, the was brought to the hangar where he met "The Voice". The "Voice" was a disfigured man with burns on his face who congratulated Mike on surviving the event. Unbeknownst to him, Mike Milch had collected the explosive implants from several deceased co-workers, and surreptitiously planted them on the guards, as well as the ringleader. He then activated the control board, which set them off, killing the Voice. He took up a gun and shot the remaining guards until he could escape from the hangar. Staff * Barry Norris - Chief Operating Officer and ex-Special Forces. * Wendell Dukes - High-level executive; deemed a "pervert". * Mike Milch - Mid-level officer worker. * Leandra Florez - Foul-mouthed assistant to Wendell Dukes. * Dany Wilkins - New kid on the block. 1st day on the job. * Roberto Jerez- Gay Latino office employee. * Terry Winter - English Fop and pushover when it comes to Norris. * Lonny Crane - Maintenance man who loses his nerve. * Bud Melks - Head of the maintenance department * Leota Hynek - Officer worker and friend of Roberto Jerez. * Keith McLure - Nerdy tech worker. * Peggy Displasia - Mike Milch's administrative assistant. * Evan Smith - Front desk security guard. * Brian Vargas - an interpreter. * Marty Espenscheid - A cafeteria worker and stoner. * Chet Valincourt - Marty Espenscheid's friend. * Raziya Memarian - Officer worker who greets Dany on her first day. * Louisa Luna - Cleaning crew. * Vince Agostino - Large office worker loyal to Norris. * Ross Reynolds * Robert Hickland * Antonio Fowler * Helena Barton * Lorena Checo * Bradley Lang * Tyson Moon * Luis Costa * Agnes Meraz * Sebastian Bruno * Samantha Arcos Category:Businesses Category:Belko Experiment, The/Miscellaneous